Any trip to a hardware or automotive supply store provides one with the appreciation that numerous detergents are available for all sorts of cleaning purposes. A few of these detergents are useful as multi-purpose cleaners, while most appear to have been developed for removal of a particular deposit from a specific substrate. Both for convenience and economic reasons, it is acknowledged in the art that consumers are desirous of a multi-purpose liquid detergent capable of removing a variety of unwanted deposits from a variety of materials, surfaces, and human skin.
It is also acknowledged in the art that liquid detergents exhibit an appreciable advantage over powdered detergents because the former can be applied to a substrate in a concentrated and uniform manner.
As regards hard surfaces, it is often preferable to remove oil or grease therefrom prior to making repairs, i.e. machinery or automotive parts. There are many occasions when it is necessary to remove unwanted deposits from soft materials such as clothing, leather, and athletic shoes. There are other moments when one may desire to remove incrustation (scales) from the outer hull of a boat or valve mechanism, both of which, having been exposed to sea water. Moreover, there are many occasions when an automobile mechanic wishes to degrease his hands or a surgeon wishes to scrub prior to surgery with a nonirritating detergent demonstrative of superior dermal compatibility.
It is known in the art that some existing detergent compositions have been environmentally objectionable. Contrariwise, these related water-based detergents are biodegradable and environmentally appropriate.
Various prior art patents that relate to the subject matter of this invention, and pertaining to a form of liquid detergent, embraces the U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,245 and issued to I. Beattie. As can be seen, the Beattie patent teaches an enabling means to an aqueous liquid soap composition comprising a mono- and diethanolamine soap and a thickening agent selected from C.sub.12 to C.sub.18 fatty acids and/or C.sub.12 to C.sub.18 fatty acid alkanolamides. These compositions are useful as personal or fabric cleaners.
The patent to F. Jacquet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,614, describes microemulsions, as all-purpose cleaning compositions, that remove oil, grease, and others, such as soils from dishes, appliances, woodwork, heating ducts, grills, clothing, and mildew. It can be seen that the patented microemulsions contain an alkali metal hypochloride and a sodium paraffin sulfonate.
The patent to J. Kamegai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,618, discloses a liquid cleaner containing the essential ingredients of (1) a saccharide non-ionic surfactant, (2) an antibacterial agent, and (3) a detergent composition. These cleaners exhibit antidandruff and high antibacterial effects when used as a body detergent.
The patent to J. Kessler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,161, defines an epidermal cleaner for disinfecting pathogens at skin surface, wherein the cleaner contains peroxidase and a source of peroxide and iodide.
It is in light of the above art background that investigative efforts, by the present co-inventors, have led to the claimed new and improved nonirritating liquid detergents. None of the prior art compositions, either separately or in union, are seen to teach the claimed liquid detergent compositions which (1) generally removes oil, grease and soil deposits from soft and hard surfaces, (2) removes incrustation from hard surfaces, (3) is an antiseptic and nonirritating skin cleaner, (4) is environmentally acceptable, and (5) displays a stable and long shelf life.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide water-based, biodegradable, environmentally friendly, synergistic cleaning compositions that exhibit use in removing a large range of unwanted deposits from a broad range of objects.
A related object of the invention is to provide an all-purpose and synergistically effective liquid detergent composition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stable liquid detergent that is capable of removing oil, grease, soil deposits, and incrustation from objects disposed to marine conditions, such as sea-going vessels and their parts.
Yet another object of this invention is to combine a chelating agent with the liquid detergents in order to bind and remove traces of heavy metals, such as chromium, nickel, lead, and mercury, since some of which have the ability of penetrating the skin into the blood circulation.
A further object of the invention is to combine a chemotherapeutic agent with the liquid detergents to disinfect microbial agents as the detergents clean and degrease the skin.
A still further object of this invention is to provide related compositions that are nonirritating, nontoxic, cost effective, convenient to use, and stable in long storage.